Leaving
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Serena gets told by her parents that they are moving to America, what does this mean for the scouts. Serena/Darien
1. Chapter 1

Leaving

I do no own sailor moon in any way. Sadly L

Hey its been a while since I wrote anything on here so please forgive the bad spelling and blabbering on just got to get used to it again haha. 

"Serena called the meeting? Now I'm worried" Raye sighed, as she and the other scouts waited at the temple for their so called leader to arrive.

"Give her a break Raye, maybe this is her finally taking control of what she needs to do." Mina smiled.

"Well we'll soon find out here she comes."

Everyone turned to look at the steps and saw the unique blonde hair running up the steps.

"Even late for her own meeting." Moaned Raye as the others shook their heads.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Serena said out of breath as she finally reached the other members of the group.

"Well we've waited long enough so spill already"

Serena stared at her raven haired friend. Why did she always have to be soon mean? She was trying her best really she was, just no one seemed to understand.

"Serena what is it?"

Serena then turned to look at Amy who has a look of worry stretched across her face. She had called them all here to explain the bad news she had been given but now that she was here she realised how hard it was going to be. She looked down at Luna who nodded her head in support for her to tell her best friends that she wouldn't be with them much longer.

"Well… I guess there really isn't any other way to say this but…."

"Spit it out already!" Shouted the impatient tempered priestess.

Serena sighed in defeat she couldn't stall any longer. "I'm leaving."

"WHAT!" The scouts shouted together in shock as Serena began to sob.

"My parents think that being here is effecting my grades and education. My dad got offered another job in America and they think it's too good an opportunity to decline. They hope that by giving me a fresh start that I'll do better in school" Serena explained sniffing as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah right. They could take you all the way to the moon and back but your not gonna get better grades meatball head" Raye spat.

"Raye give her a break. Can't you see she's upset?" Lita came to Serena's defence. "When do you leave?"

"Next week. When the school term finishes."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Serena lay in bed that night looking at the ceiling of her room. Soon this wouldn't be her room. She would be in a place she didn't know with no one she knew, she wouldn't have any friends or special places she could go with memories of when she was a kid or having fun with her friends. It was a new beginning her parents had told her but what did that really mean. No matter where she was she would still be the same Serena. She would just be failing her grades in a different school, and crying in a different place.

"Serena. What are you thinking?" Luna asked as she lay next to Serena on the bed.

"Nothing's going to change Luna. I'm not going to just become a A grade student because they've taken me away."

Luna looked at the girl she had looked after for a year begin to cry herself to sleep. She just wished there was something she could do.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien was walking down the street when he froze at the sight in front of him. She was running wild about to knock him to the ground. Infact it looked like she was going to walk right past him as though he weren't even there. This can't be the Serena he knew.

"Meatball head?" He asked uncertain.

Serena looked up at hearing her much hated nickname. "Oh….hey Darien." She smiled lightly as she continued to walk past him.

"Hey what's wrong?" She heard him ask.

"Nothing? Why would you ask that?" Serena stopped and looked at him.

Darien looked at his watch then back to the young girl he normally tormented. "Well your going to be at least half and hour early for school, which in my book calls for you to see a doctor straight away."

She had to smile at his mocking her, because she wouldn't see him after this week. His teasing and name calling would be gone, and for some reason it hurt she would have it in her life even though she hated it.

"And you didn't even try and insult me when I called you meatball head." Darien continued as he stared at her astonished. He raised his hand to her head. "Hmmm you don't have a fever."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine and no doctor will be needed. I better get going to school." Serena smiled as she turned and began walking to class.

Darien watch until she had disappeared determined he would find out by the end of the day why she was in such a depressed mood.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Why was it bothering him so much? So she hadn't been herself this morning, but maybe she was just in a bad mood. Why couldn't he get her off his mind, he hadn't been able to concentrate at all throughout his lessons he just kept seeing her sad face in his mind. He certainly couldn't go on like this for the rest of the day. She would be home by now so he made his way to her house.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM]

Serena closed the door and took her shoes off but didn't walk further into the house. She had told Molly today that she was leaving next week and all her best friend could do was cry for half an hour. Why couldn't her parents just decide to stay her whole life was here. How were the scouts going to fight the negaverse without her?

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien walked into the street which her house was on and stopped in his tracks as he saw the front lawn. There standing at the gate was a 'for sale' sign. So that was why she was so upset her parents are moving to god knows where. Why did he feel as though his heart had just sunk to the very pit of his stomach. They were barely even friends so why was he so scared to lose her. Without going to her house to see her, he turned and walked away.

Please review and I'm sorry I promise it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to the people that reviewed. I'm getting there slowly but surely. Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

Leaving Chapter 2

"Serena time to get up you lazy cow." Luna shouted as she jumped onto the bed to wake the lazy hero, but to Luna surprise the bed was empty. "Serena? Up before eight on a school day?"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

She hadn't been able to sleep, which was the first time since she could remember. She was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't get the picture of the scouts faces out of her head, they seemed almost content with it. None of them had asked how she was feeling, they just seemed to accept it, especially Rae but she was probably just biding her time to be the next leader. She would certainly make a better than she had. Always running away and hiding, if it had been left to her the Negaverse would have taken over the world months ago and it would have solely been her fault, she had tried to be a better fighter and stronger leader but she just wasn't able to become what everyone wanted her to be. She looked at the water as it slowly flowed away under the bridge she stood on.

Darien watched the young girl from the Crown's door. Part of him was astonished that he hadn't met her the normal way of her running into him on the corner of the street trying to get to school in time, the other part couldn't help but see how sad she looked. Everything inside him was pulling him towards her, to hold her and tell her everything would alright. He didn't understand why this new feeling had come over him when he saw her, he had always just mocked her at his pleasure. No matter. She was leaving, there was no point starting a friendship for her to just leave. He sighed and walked into the Arcade. He knew she was still here in Japan, but already the Arcade seemed empty without her. There would be no more childish laughter that would make him want to smack his head against the wall, no more god awful slurping noises as she drank her strawberry milkshake. He smiled to himself, he hadn't never realised how much he would ever miss those things if they ever left, now he was going to have to find away to do just that.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Miss Haruna heard the door to her classroom and looked up smiling expecting to see Melvin enter. She felt the book slide from her hands and thud against the floor as she watched Serena walk slowly to her desk and sit down. This first student to arrive.

"Serena!" Miss Haruna shouted as she ran over to Serena and pressed her hand against her forehead. "Are you sick? Hmmm you have no fever. Have you eaten? Did you set your alarm clock wrong?"

"I'm fine Miss Haruna. Just couldn't sleep so decided to come to class." Serena smiled and put head on her arms and lay on the table.

Miss Haruna just stared in disbelief as the rest of the students began entering the room and slowly stopped and starred as they noticed Serena also.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The scouts sat in the temple with Luna and Artemis. They had all stayed off school trying to figure out a way that Serena could stay.

"How about we say she will stay with me and Amy will tutor her." Lita offered. She stayed herself and would like the company.

"I'm afraid I've already said to her parents that I would tutor her, but their just not interested. They have it set in their minds that this is the best thing for her." Amy said sadly realising more and more that she was losing one of her best friends.

"Maybe this _is _the best thing for her, and to be honest I think it could be a good thing for the scouts too."

"Rei! How could you say that. Fair enough Serena's not a perfect leader but she means well." Mina defended her friend.

"If she meant well she would let me lead us she knows I'd do a better job at it." Rei moaned as the others just sighed and looked away.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Serena your father wants you to start packing most of your things. We only want the things you need the most to be left until the end"

"Yes mother." Serena answered as she put on a fake smile and headed to her room.

She knew her parents were looking forward to this move, even Sammy was too, but she just couldn't imagine being anywhere but here.

Entering her room she looked around. What could she pack that she wouldn't need? As far as she was concerned she would need everything.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Uh. Hello."

"Hello Mrs Tsukino. My name is Darien Shields I am an acquaintance of Serena's." Darien smiled as he bowed his head to greet Serena's mother.

"How can I help you?" Serena's mother asked blushing slightly at the handsome man on her doorstep.

"I would just like to say that I would be happy to tutor Serena to help her with her grades if this would help you to stay in Japan."

"Oh….Well that is kind and is one of them main reasons we want to move. Serena just can't seem to focus in school. But to honest the main reason we are moving is because Serena's father got a job promotion." Mrs Tsukino replied smiling.

Darien found that he couldn't speak, so she was defiantly leaving nothing he could do could stop her disappearing from his life forever. He bowed his head again and began walking out the garden gate.

"Serena's upstairs do you want me to call her!"

"Err.. No thank you Mrs Tsukino." Darien called waving as he left.

Serena heard the front door close and walked over to her room window to see what neighbour had come to say their goodbyes a week early again but was shocked at the retreating figure she seen.

"Darien? What was he doing here?"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"How are we even going to defeat the Negaverse without Serena?" Asked Amy looking at Luna.

"Well me and Artemis have thought about that and we have come up with a plan."

Everyone moved closer to their feline friends to hear their idea.

Artemis began explaining to the scouts. "The battles will be harder and you will get weaker quicker. But the only way Luna and I can think of to defeat the Negaverse without Serena, is to weaken the enemies and then use your star power to defeat them."

"But don't we need Serena for Star power aswell." Mina asked looking around her friends.

Luna sighed. "No you can do it without her. It won't be as strong though that's why we need to weaken the enemy enough for it to work first."

"What's going to happen to you Luna? Your leaving with Serena right?" Lita asked sad.

"Yes. I will be going with Serena."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

What an idiot, to think he could just offer to tutor her and they would decide not to move. Darien scolded himself as he made his way back to his apartment. He had thought of the idea and began making his way straight to Serena's house before he could talk himself out of it. The next thing he knew her mother was opening the door to him. He hadn't been able to sleep, knowing that each night that passed would bring the day she leaves closer. But why should he be bothered if she leaves or not.

He just closed his apartment door when he felt the urge of power coming over him. Sailor Moon needed him.

_Review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Would just like to say a massive thank you to all the readers who reviewed. When I had posted the first chapter I didn't think I was going to continue with the story, but the reviews have made me want to write more. So this is for you guys.

Sailor Moon felt her back smack hard against the tree as the blast from the monster struck her body. She couldn't focus, all she kept thinking was that this might be her last fight. She may never be Sailor Moon with the scouts again.

"Sailor Moon move!" Lita screamed as she pushed her leader to safety from another attack.

"Goodbye sailor brats" The monster who had introduced herself as Vineress wrapped all the scouts in vines and began sucking their energy from their beaten bodies.

"AHH!" Mina cried as her body fell unconscious, and then the other scouts began to follow one by one until there was only sailor moon left.

"I thought I would save you until last so you could watch all your pathetic friends die" Vineress called laughing evilly.

"My…friends….are…not…pathetic." Sailor Moon gasped as she felt her body slowly be drained of her energy.

"Your turn Sailor Moon"

Serena screamed as her energy began to be sucked from her more quickly. Then it stopped and the vines disappeared as her body fell to the ground.

"Sailor Moon"

She raised her head weakly to see a blood red rose protruding from the ground in front of her as broken vines squirmed on the ground.

"Your friends need you Sailor Moon. Fight for them so they can get their energy back"

"Tuxedo Mask" Sailor moon whispered. She began to slowly and painfully raise her body so she was standing. "I will save my friends" Sailor Moon raised her hand to her tiara and prepared it for the attack, within moments the creature from the Negaverse was nothing but dust as energy radiated from it and returned to the scouts bodies.

Sailor moon looked to where Tuxedo Mask had been standing on a wall. But like usual he as gone. Guess she was never going to find out who he was now.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Forty eight hours that's how long he had until he lost her forever. He had sat torturing his brain trying to think of reason to keep her here, he had even contemplating kidnap. But then he realised he was being insane. Not only would that get him arrested, but she practically hated him. Maybe once she was gone things would get back to normal. Perhaps he would even forget her. He chuckled to himself as he leaned on the ledge of his balcony and thought about her blonde hair and her stunning smile. No. He would not forget her…he would think about her everyday and hope that fate would somehow bring her back to him again, and if he was really lucky she may even like him then.

He had wondered whether he should do something for her leaving? Like a party or a gift. But in all honesty he didn't think he knew her well enough to do anything like that. She would just think it strange and didn't want to remember their last time together with her being awkward around him.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Serena looked around her now almost bare room. It didn't seem like it was hers, missing all of her personal items apart from the essentials she would need before leaving. It was Friday and she left Sunday afternoon. Serena smiled sadly as she fastened her locket of her school uniform. This would be the last time she would wear it, and no matter how much she hated school, her heart was breaking at the thought of never having to run to school hoping she wouldn't be late. She knew everyone would be strange with her today knowing it was her last day and most likely the last time they would see her, but she wished they would just act like normal, maybe then her pretending that this wasn't happening would seem more real.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Hey guys what do you think we should do for Serena this weekend?" Lita asked her fellow scouts as they gathered at the temple before school.

"Hmm…. I'd been thinking about things last night. But to be honest I don't think she'd want to do anything."

"Yeah Mina's right. Serena's dreading leaving as it is, without us making a big deal out of it" Rei replied.

Everyone went quiet as they thought about what this weekend would mean to them and their friendship.

"Its just so strange to think that this time next week Serena won't be here." Amy sighed.

Rei looked at the blue haired scout. She hadn't wanted to admit it to the others, but she was really scared about Serena leaving, she had even been crying. It just wasn't going to be the same without her. Fighting the Negaverse without having to listen to her moaning and saving her, she dared say it would even be boring without the klutz.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien had never noticed before how is heart would beat faster as if almost breaking from his chest when he say the petite blonde. He couldn't remove the smile from his face when he saw her walking slowly towards the Arcade.

"Hey Meat…Serena." Darien shouted deciding at the last minute to use her real name instead of the pet name that he knew she hated.

Serena looked up at the tall dark haired man she pretended to loathe and smiled. Even he was treating her differently by not using his pet name for her, heck he was even talking to her. This was happening wasn't it? She was leaving. "Hi Darien." She said softly as she came to stop in front of him. She had never really noticed how handsome he was before.

She had stopped to talk to him, something he hadn't expected. He blushed slightly not knowing what to say to her. He didn't want to mock her and upset her on what may be the last time he sees her, and he couldn't talk about her leaving for fear of upsetting himself. "How was school?" He asked the first safest question that came into his head.

"It was my last day today. So we weren't doing special and Miss Haruna let us have a half day." Serena answered.

Darien mentally kicked himself, why didn't he think about that. "So no different from any other day at school for you then." He laughed trying to lighten the mood hoping not to offend her.

Serena laughed when she would usually have fired back a sarcastic remark.

"Are you friends meeting you here?" He had to keep asking her questions or she would leave and he couldn't bare that.

"No I just didn't want to go home to a house than doesn't seem like home no more."

Darien felt his heart sink as he looked at her fallen face. This really was tearing her apart. "How about I take you to the Arcade and buy you a strawberry milkshake?" At this point he was determined to do anything he could to make her last few days here happier, even if it was just for a half hour.

Serena took a few moment to register what he had asked. He wants to take her for a milkshake? "Y….yes….I would like that." Serena blushed realising how long she had taken to answer him.

They sat at one of the booths at the back of the Arcade which was hidden from view from most of the other customers. He had chosen to sit here enjoying having her all to himself.

"Its feels strange." Serena laughed as Darien slightly began to panic. " I'm used to sitting next to you on the bar stools, making fun at you. Now we're sharing a booth and having milkshakes."

Darien thought about what she said and laughed too. "Yeah your right." He was going to miss those moments, sitting mocking her only so he could speak to her. He laughed again thinking how much like a school kid he was. He could admit that he liked her or ask her out on a date so he bullied her instead. Next thing he would be pulling her pigtails.

"Darien? Are you ok?" Serena asked waving her hand in front of Darien's face. He has been thinking about something and then began laughing only for this face to them look like he had seen a ghost.

Darien raised his eyes from the table where he had been starring the last couple of minutes. Had he really just thought that? Had he really just admitted to himself that he liked her as in more than a friend? The more he thought about it the more he realised how true it was. He had often found himself just wondering into the Arcade after college knowing she would be there, just so he could be near her for a moment.

"Darien? What's going on? Your bright red! Are you ok?"

Darien realised he was blushing and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry Serena just got carried away in my thoughts."

"Oh….Do you want to talk about anything? Is there something I can do?" Serena asked slightly worried but more disappointed. She had been stupidly thinking that she may have been the reason for his obvious embarrassment.

Darien thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. "Actually Serena there is."

Serena looked up excited that she could help.

"Well….. There's this girl at my college." Darien began and Serena felt her smile disappear and her heart sink. She wished she had never offered now.

"And I kind of like her…. But I think she hates me and she's transferring to another college abroad, and I don't know what I should do." Darien finished hoping she wouldn't realise it was her he was talking about.

"Hmm…well it is tricky." Serena didn't want to answer him. She didn't want to give him advice on how to get another girl.

"Do you think I should tell her?"

"Well in all honesty Darien I'm not the best at relationship advice. I've never even been kissed let alone had a boyfriend." Serena laughed hysterically. Great. She had just admitted to the hottest guy she knows that's she's never even been kissed. "But I wouldn't tell if it was me." She added quickly.

Darien was shocked at her revelation. Never been kissed? Were the boys at her school insane? She was gorgeous why had no one kissed her?

"I mean if she's leaving to go study abroad then you admitting your feelings for her would just complicate things." Serena continued when she got no response from Darien.

Darien thought about her answer and sighed knowing she was right. The first reason it was a ridiculous idea was that she didn't even like him, and then there was the fact that she was moving to a different country. "Yeah. I think your right meatball head." He bit his tongue stopping himself from cursing at using the name she hated.

"Well its about time." Serena laughed. "It just didn't seem right you calling me Serena."

Darien laughed thanking every god that he could think of for saving him.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Second last night. Serena thought as she looked out at the stars from her room window. She had really enjoyed today and it was all thanks to Darien. They had spent almost three hours in the Arcade talking about each others lives. She found out that Darien's parents had died when he was very young, and he was at college studying to be a doctor. Also what car he drove and he had even told her where his apartment was and she still couldn't understand why he had written directions out on a napkin for her. Was he expecting her to visit? Was that an invitation? Perhaps it was so she could go say goodbye before she left.

She felt her heart race a little when she remembered him offering to walk her home. Being her clumsy self she had almost trip and fallen flat on her face when she had felt something bring her back to her feet. She had almost screamed like a baby when she realised his strong arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and she was leaning against his toned chest. What a magical first kiss it would have been if he had kissed her. But he would have to be drunk, insane or she would have had to have been dreaming. This was going to be awful, only she could develop the worlds biggest crush on a guy she was never going to see again.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien didn't know if he was happy that she had almost fallen and he had gotten the chance to hold her in his arms or angry at the event. Now he knew what it was like to hold her, and now he would have to learn to deal with the fact that he wouldn't be able to hold her again. He had almost kissed her, he hadn't know what strength he possessed until he had had to use it all to stop himself from claiming her lips. She had never been kissed and he was more than sure that she didn't want her first kiss to happen like that. What was he going to do when she left?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews, sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like.

This was it. Her last day. Tomorrow she would leave Japan. She couldn't stop thinking about the time she had spent with Darien yesterday. She wished they had been able to do it sooner, looks like they were never going to have the chance to be friends. Then she had sat up most of the night thinking about hat girl he liked so much. She must be some sort of princess to get _him _to fall for her. She walked over to the window and watched as her father filled the car with their suitcases, most of their other things had been sold off. Serena began getting ready she was planning to meet the rest of the girls at the Arcade for a last milkshake sort of thing. She honestly didn't know if she would be able to handle that. Her room was bare now apart from her bed covers and a set of clothes she had chosen to wear for the flight tomorrow. She couldn't stop herself from hoping that Darien would be there. Would he act like he did yesterday? Or will he go back to teasing her because the others were there? Grabbing her light blue jacket she went to find out.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

This was her last day today. Tomorrow his meatball head would be far away and he would never see her again. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about their conversation yesterday and how natural it felt to spend time with her. He felt he could be himself with her and be honest about his past, he had never felt that with anyone, not even Andrew. He had made it his mission to see her again today, he couldn't let her leave without having one last look at her or not hearing her laugh again. Darien sighed as he pushed himself from his balcony and walked back into his apartment, which was now covered in clothes he had thrown around the room trying to decide what to wear on what would be the last time they would see each other. He had never been so nervous at meeting anyone in his life. Yet he was shaking at the thought of meeting her.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Well Serena here's your last special chocolate milkshake, and its on the house." Andrew smiled as he placed the large glass in front of Serena and her eyes widened before she started devouring it.

"Aw you could at least give her them free for the day." Mina laughed. "That ones not gonna last much longer."

"The way she been going she'll be to big to even fit on the plane." Rei mocked folding her arms.

"Rei! Its my last day! Do you really have to be mean?" Serena whined whilst gulping down the last of her milkshake.

Rei blushed slightly annoyed, she had promised herself that she would be nice to Serena today. She didn't want the last time they were together to be where they kept fighting.

"At least that way she would have to stay!" Lita laughed trying to change the subject.

"If I thought it was even possible then I would keep eating." Serena laughed picking up a muffin Andrew had bought her. She raised it to her mouth about to bite when the familiar sound of the door bell rang. Her hand froze as she caught sight of the figure standing in the door.

Her eyes scanned up his body taking in every part of him, she didn't even realise her hand had let go of the muffin which had fallen back to the table and her mouth was left hanging open. He looked so different….so attractive. Well he was always attractive but now he was more like a god. He wore a tight t-shirt that gave some hints at what an amazing torso was concealed beneath it and his dark jeans that hugged his butt exquisitely.

"Err… Earth to Serena." Mina giggled as she waved her hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh….Eh sorry guys." The blonde blushed and picked her muffin back up, but couldn't take her eyes from him.

He was sure his lip was about to bleed if he didn't stop biting it, but it was the only thing stopping him from grinning ear to ear. She had dropped her muffin when she had seen him, surely that's got to be some kind of award winning record. Darien sat at the bar stool and began speaking to Andrew all the while keep an eye on Serena noticing she hadn't stopped starring at him. This was going better than he had planned.

"So are you doing this to just torment the girl?"

Darien turned his attention back to Andrew who was starring at him with a sly smirk. "Doing what?"

"Oh come off it." Andrew said mockingly as he whacked Darien with the tea towel he held. "You don't even need two eyes to know she has the hots for you, now she's leaving and you walk in here like you've just walked off the cat walk."

Darien starred at Andrew replaying what he had just said over and over in his head. Had Andrew just admitted that Serena liked Darien? And that everyone knew? "I don't know what your getting at."

Darien watched as Andrew rolled his eyes threw the tea towel over his shoulder and walked over to some other customers.

The girls all chipped in and left the money for the bill on the table and began to make their way out the Arcade. Serena waited until they were all making their way out in front of her. She watched him as she made her way closer and closer to him. Her heart raced mostly because she was scared he wouldn't turn around and speak to her. She sighed as she walked past him and was almost at the door when she felt something grab her arm and turn her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as her eyes met his ice blue ones, so cold looking yet so warm and inviting.

"Will you meet me later?"

Serena could only nod afraid if she opened her mouth only a scream would come out.

"When do you leave?" Darien whispered so no one else would hear.

"We've to be at the airport at 8" Serena barely whispered.

"Meet me at 6 on the pier?"

Serena blushed as she nodded and then ran out the Arcade to where the others were waiting.

Darien smiled now he just had to plan what he was going to do at the pier.

She could hear her friends talking but she didn't know what they were saying. All she could think about was meeting Darien at the pier, and she was certain she had checked her watch at least thirty times since leaving the arcade a little over an hour ago. Why did he want to meet her? What could he possibly have to say to her? Serena turned and smiled as Mina held up a donut to her face and accepted it.

"I can't believe this time tomorrow you won't be here." Mina smiled sadly.

Serena stopped walking and starred at the ground in front of her. She had been so wrapped up in Darien wanting to meet her she had completely forgotten this would be her last day with her friends. She wouldn't see them again after this afternoon.

"Maybe we should kidnap you, so your parents will have to go without you." Lita laughed as Amy shook her head at her idea.

"I don't think that would work. My parents have their mind set that I'm going with them."

"Hey maybe you can come back and visit on the holidays." Rei said as she put her arm around Serena's shoulders to give her friend comfort.

"Well I don't want to spend my last day with you guy's being sad. Let's go do something fun." Serena smiled and ran down towards the shops as the others followed her laughing.

They all sat on the short grass in the park allowing the sun to tan their bodies. This was her last hour with them. Then she would make her way to the pier. Thinking about it made her heart race again, she was so nervous she didn't know whether it was better to just go home. However, she knew she would regret it the rest of her life if she didn't go, she would always wonder what would have happened and what he had to say to her.

"Serena. We didn't really know when to give you this. But I guess it's now or never." Rei smiled as she and all the girls turned to look at Serena who has a puzzled and slightly concerned look on her face.

"We didn't want you to forget us." Mina added as she held Artemis on her lap.

"And even though your moving away, we wanted you to know that we're always going to be your best friends no matter what." Amy smiled.

Serena could feel tears begin to sting her eyes.

"So we got you this." Lita said as she help out a blue velvet box and handed it to Serena.

Her hands shook as she took hold of the square box and looked at all of her friends shocked.

"Well open it." Rei laughed.

Serena opened the box and gasped as her eyes took in the beautiful bracelet that shone in the sunlight. It was silver and had five stars along the band. She looked back up at her friends and smiled as the tears that had been building left her eyes.

"We all have one." Lita held up her wrist along with the others to show their bangles proudly on display.

"Five stars. One for each of us." Mina smiled as Amy took the bangle from the box and placed it on Serena wrist.

"There. Friends forever."

Serena grabbed them all and hugged them close as she sobbed. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for. And there's no way in the world I could forget you."

Darien was waiting at the pier. He was half an hour early and he knew she would be late. She was always late, but he had paced back and forth in his apartment for almost an hour, and if he didn't get out he was going to have no carpet left. He watched as the water glided past him. It was almost like it wasn't moving, frozen in time. He almost wished it was, then Serena would never leave.

He had been thinking over and over in his head what to say to her. But in truth, he had no idea what he was feeling to put it into words. He just knew he didn't want her to leave, and he would do anything to get her to stay.

"Darien."

Darien shot around when he heard his name. Early? How can she be early?

"Err…Hi." He managed as he got over the shock. Part of him thought she wouldn't even come, never mind her being here early. "Your early."

Serena laughed as she walked up to lean on the pier next to him. "No need to sound that shocked. It can happen sometimes."

He felt his body ease as he looked down at her face as she watched the water. Her eyes matched the colour of the liquid perfectly. Almost like they were being reflected into them.

"How are you feeling about leaving?" He instantly wished he hadn't asked as he watched the smile disappear from her face and flow away with the water.

"I wish I could stay. I wish I had done better in school." She sighed. "If I had done better in school then perhaps we wouldn't be moving."

"Hey." Darien said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "This isn't your fault Serena and don't let anyone tell you other wise. Your parents are the ones who are deciding to move, because it what they think is best for them and for your family. But its has nothing to do with your grades at school."

"Yeah maybe." Serena smiled. She could still feel the tingles in her shoulder where is hand sat. "Well at least you don't have to put up with me" Serena laughed hoping he wouldn't agree, she didn't think she could take that pain at the moment.

"Put up with you?" Darien chuckled. "I've never really thought about it like that. I always thought it was more like accidentally meeting."

"Ha. Well that's one way to put it."

"Serena I don't want you to think that I hate you or something. Because I don't. I like our little fights and the way you scrunch your face up when I call you meatball head because your trying to act annoyed, but I actually get the feeling you kind of like it."

Serena couldn't take her eyes away from the water. She was sure if she turned and saw his face now she would faint, or burst into embarrassing hysterics.

"I'm going to miss you." Darien finished never taking his eyes from her.

Serena turned and looked at him shocked. Had she just heard right? He would miss her? Why would he miss her? "Really?"

"Absolutely. I can promise you this, I am going to think about you everyday."

"Why would you think about me?"

"Because you're my friend, and you mean a lot to me." He knew saying the friend part was an understatement, but he couldn't really announce his feelings for her when she was leaving in little over an hour. "I'm going to think about you every time I come to this pier. I'm going to think about you when I'm walking to college and you don't bump into me. I'm going to think about you when I go to the Arcade and you aren't there laughing your head off in the corner drinking your milkshake." He hadn't realised what he had been saying until he had stopped and it scared him how true it was. God his life was going to be miserable after this night. He would never be able to move on from her.

"I never thought you felt like that. I always just thought I was some stupid little girl that used to get on your nerves and annoy you." Serena said astonished by his confession.

Darien laughed and nudged her with his shoulder lightly. "Well sometimes, but in a good way. I don't really want you to go"

"I'm glad you're my friend." Serena smiled. If she had to settle for him being a friend then she defiantly would.

"I have a gift for you." Darien said standing and reaching into the inside jacket pocket.

"A gift?" Serean repeated as she leaned off the railing and stood in front of Darien.

Darien brought out a red rose from his jacket and handed it to Serena.

"Oh its beautiful." Serena took the rose and smiled as she raised it to her nose and took in its smell.

"Something to remember me by." Darien was intoxicated as he watched the simple gesture of her smelling the rose.

"But I can't take this with me. It will surely die on the plane." Again her smile left her face.

"No. It won't die." Darien stated.

Serena frowned and looked at him. "Is it fake? It doesn't seem fake." She asked as she inspected it closer.

Darien laughed as he watched her. "No. It isn't fake. it's a magic rose." He moved forward and covered her hand in his own larger ones. "As long as I am thinking of you it wont die."

Her final bag packed safetly in the car she climbed into the back seat next to Sammy. She clutched the rose tighter to her chest. He had the worst timing ever. He would admit that they were friends and that he didn't hate her on the same night she was leaving the country.

"All right kids ready to go to our new home." Her mother smiled as she turned in the front seat to look at them.

"Not now, not ever." Serena whispered as her mother sighed and faced the front again. "Especially not now."

She watched the familiar houses pass, and she knew with each turn they were getting closer and closer to the airport. She felt her eyes begin to fill with more tears as they passed Darien's apartment block and she seen his apartment light on. Was he thinking about her now?

She would be on her way to the airport now. Darien thought as he switched the TV channel for the fiftieth time that night. Nothing could take his mind off the fact that this was it. She was leaving now. A part of him wanted to drive to the airport and telling her he loved her so she would stay, but that kind of thing only happened in the movies. He got up and grabbed his jacket. He couldn't just sit around the apartment all night, he would surely go mad if he did. He locked the door and began making his way to the Arcade.

Every announcement that came through the speakers made her heart sink. Her flight would be called soon and she would be leaving everything. She hadn't been able to stop replaying the words Darien had said to her over and over in her head. What did he mean he didn't want her to go. It was only after she had left him that she realised that out of everything she loved here it was him the most that she didn't want to leave behind. Never seeing him again or having one of their petty arguments made her feel like her life was over. She had wanted to tell him the truth about her feelings at the pier but couldn't bring herself to admit something that could never happen.

"I hope you two had a good day with your friends." Her father said as he watched the screen looking for their flight. "You may not see them again for a while, so I hope you told them how much you'll miss them."

That's when it hit her. She may never see him again. Even if she did come back to Tokoyo he may not still be there. She had to tell him how she felt. She might not get another chance too.

"Dad I can't do this."

Her dad turned and looked at her frowning. "Serena we've been through this."

"But you haven't listened." Serena interrupted. "My whole life is here. My friends, my school. And if you think moving me to another country is going to improve my grades it isn't. I'm not going to get smarter just because I'm in another country. I want to stay here. I need to stay here and if you don't let me I will never forgive you."

Kenji turned to her mother with an astonished look on his face. Serena had never defended anything so passionately or stood up to him.

"Serena dear."

"Don't mother. Don't tell me everything will be ok once we get there, because it wont. You want to move and I understand that, but that's a decision your making in your life and I need to make this decision in mine! And you wouldn't even have to worry about me because Amy's mum said I can live with them."

Her mother turned back to her dad and nodded.

"I'll make an agreement with you Serena."

She felt shock at first and then realised her dad was willing to compromise.

"What?"

"We will give you a months trial. As long as your grades don't worse and your not harassing Amy's mother or getting into trouble then you can stay. And as long as you come and visit us on your holidays."

Serena stared at her mother and father in disbelief. She was waiting to be grounded for the rest of her life for her outburst but they were actually going to let her stay. "Thank you!" She screamed as she hugged both of them and began making her way out of the airport.

"Call once your at Amy's I want to speak to her mother." She heard her father call after her.

Her flight was due to leave within an hour. He had already seen two in the night sky and wondered if one of them was hers and it had left early. He already felt depressed and she hadn't even left yet. He had ordered a chocolate milkshake, even though he hated them, but he knew she loved them and that was enough. He kept hearing her laugh echoing in his ears and turned to look at the booth she and her friends normally sat in. He picked up the milkshake and sat in the normal place she would. He smiled it was almost like he could still sense her presence here.

Serena was sure the taxi driver was going to pull over and kick her out if she asked him to speed up one more time. He had already quoted the speed limit twice to her. She didn't know why she was hurrying, she didn't have a time limit now, she was staying here. She could tell him whenever, but she was almost certain if she didn't tell him tonight she would lose her nerve and never would. Two more corners and she would be there. She could see the top of his apartment block and her heart began to beat to levels she was sure was about to cause a heart attack. She gripped the rose tighter in her sweaty hands and thought about what Darien has said to her on the pier.

"Just drop me off here please." She demanded more than asked. She handed the taxi driver some cash and began running towards his apartment. Could she even get into the apartment at this time of night. The main door maybe had one of those alarms where you couldn't get in after a certain time without a key.

Serena felt her chest tighten as she urged herself to run faster. She was really going to do it. She was going to tell him how she felt. What would he say? Would he laugh? Would he admit he loves her too?

Serena stopped running and watched as the two people got out the car. Darien's car and made their way to the apartment door. She felt her heart pulse with pain as she saw Darien place his hand on the bottom of her back and hold the door open for her as they entered the lobby. She had forgotten. He had a crush on someone from his college, he didn't like her. How could she have even been so stupid to think for a second he could have those feelings for her. She watched the woman walk down the lobby corridor to the elevator next to Darien. She was beautiful, her long brown hair floating lightly behind her and her legs seemed like they were never going to end. She laughed and smiled at what Darien was saying.

The elevator door closed and their bodies disappeared. She watched silently for a few moments until she seen his apartment light come on.

She smiled sadly to herself and pressed the rose against her chest. Friends. He had made it clear so why hadn't she realised that. Well it could have been worse, she could have run right upto him and announced her feelings for him to simply turn her down politely. She walked back to the main road near the shops where she knew there would be taxi's waiting on people going home from a night out.

She seen the confusion on their faces before either of them spoke.

"I realised I wanted to be with my family more. At the end of the day it's always your family you have left right." Serena smiled sadly.

Her mother and father looked and each other and shrugged.

"Well you changed your mind just in time. Our flights just been called."

"Aw great. I thought I was getting rid of you there." Sammy moaned as he walked towards the gate to board the plane.

DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH HAHA .


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry can't believe I left it this long to update!

Hopefully you all haven't gotten too bored of it yet :S and hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer : I very sadly do not own sailor moon

Serena looked out the window of the taxi as it drove them to their new home. She hadn't let go over the rose throughout her whole flight and grasped it even now in her hand. Foolish, that's what she was, thinking she was going to run up to Darien and confess her love for him and he would take her in his arms and be her first kiss. Even movies don't get that silly. She hated this place already, hated that she couldn't smell anything from home like she used too when she walked down the streets, here all she smelt was hot dogs and smoke as the wind blew the scents in the open window. She already missed Rei's teasing and the fact that no one had called her Meatball head today. Life just wasn't going to be the same.

"I can't for you to see the new house your all going to love it." Her dad smiled as he turned and looked at them from the front seat.

Luna rubbed her head against Serena's stomach giving what little comfort she could. Least she had one friend with her, someone she could talk to about the secret life she had left behind. To think she could have had it all back.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The four remaining scouts sat at the Temple in silence. They had just began to realise what being scouts without Serena meant. They had arranged to have a meeting to work out what was going to happen now Serena was gone and who would take over the job of being leader, but no one had been able to bring up plans that made it final that Serena wouldn't be returning. Even Rei who was obvious choice for being leader hadn't said a word but just sat holding her long brush. It had been nothing but uncomfortable when they had all arrived on time and had no reason not to start the meeting straight away, the always late Serena wasn't going to show up this time. Yet almost an hour later and the meeting hadn't even started.

"She's really gone." Lita finally whispered.

The others turned to look at her sadness covering their faces. Sniffing filled the silence and everyone turned to Rei who had tears flooding from her eyes.

"She was my best friend. The only one who wasn't afraid to speak to me when the others would mock me for who is was."

The other gathered around her and held her as she finally let go.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien lay in bed looking at the ceiling in his room. She was gone. He had waited out on the pier and had seen a few planes take off through the sky and couldn't help but wonder is she was on one of them. He should have tried harder to make her stay, should have told her she was the one he was talking about in the Arcade. What would that have done though? Probably freaked her out and made her get an earlier flight.

He looked to the alarm clock on his bed side table. He should have been at College by now but knowing he would be waiting at the corner for her to run into him, made the journey seem pointless. Chuckling to himself he thought all this time he was going to college to get a better life, when really it was just so he could meet Meatball head everyone morning. His life was surely over now.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Well what do you guys think?" Kenji asked as he hopped out the taxi and looked up to the large white house that was to be their new home.

"Its so big." Serena's mother smiled.

Serena sat in the taxi still with Luna on her lap.

"You have to make the best of this Serena. There's no point being sad, it just makes it worse." Serena got out the car and walked into the house without even looking at it.

"You think she's going to be ok?"

"Maybe she just needs time to settle in." Kenji answered his wife.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"This is bad Artemis I don't think she's going to cope being on her own." Luna said as she spoke to Artemis on the computer.

"The scouts are at a loss too, they couldn't even talk about scout business today without breaking out in tears."

"This is very bad"

I promise the next one will be better x


	6. Chapter 7

Three months. She had been gone three months and his life had turned into chaos. Which was surprising since Serena was the one who caused most of the chaos in his life.

He hadn't shaved in three days, hadn't gone to college or work the day after she left and had avoided the arcade like the plague.

Who would have thought that the empty place of a meatball headed girl would cause so much misery. He missed her hair, missed her annoying laugh heck he even missed her talking about other boys.

Darien walked into work at the local doctors surgery he was volunteering at. Perhaps a little work would take his mind off her.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

If her parents thought _this _was going to help her get better grades then they were the ones who needed to go back to school

Most of the time she only got the grade she did because Amy helped her, now with no Amy her grades were worse than ever.

"Serena about that private tutor we were talking about." Her mother smiled as she placed a plate of cookies in front of the teenager.

"What about it." Serena mumbled not lifting her head from her arms.

"I think we should go a head and hire him."

Serena grunted. "Do what you want."

Her mother turned to leave, but stopped at the door and faced her daughter. "Why did you come back?"

Serena looked at her mother now, confused. "What?"

"I'm no fool Serena, we gave you the chance to stay. You had been driving us mad for weeks begging to stay. Then we let you and within the hour your back at the airport."

The memory of what happened in that hour returned and Serena fought back the pain in her heart, placing her head back on her arms. "I realized that family was more important."

"Your someone who acts before they think. If someone said something mean to you when you went back they probably didn't mean it. Don't base life changing decisions on something that is said in the heat of the moment." With her parting words her mother left the room.

"When did she turn into Mother Theresa?"

"She's right." A feline voice called from the ground at Serena's feet.

Groaning Serena got up and walked towards her room. "Don't you start Luna your supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side Serena which is why i don't like the fact that your mopping around here instead of being productive."

"And exactly how am i meant to be productive? There has been no negaverse attacks here, and there is no scouts."

"Then we practice for when there is an attack. It's bound to happen sooner or later Serena, and your not capable of fighting them on your own, unless you train."

"Argh, what is it with people wanting me to train and study. I don't care i don't want to do anything."

The banging of Serena's room door told Luna that was the end of that argument For now.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Guys there hasn't been any attacks from the negaverse since Serena left." Lita mused as they sat at the temple eating. "Do you think they have gone after Serena?"

"I hope not, she wouldn't be able to defend herself alone."

"Yeah meatball head will surely get herself killed." Rei snapped but the others new it was because she missed Serena more than anything else. Rei had taken her leaving harder than the others expected.

For days she would sit in front of her fire trying to get a reading on Serena and make sure she was OK.

"Hey i ran into Darien earlier and he looked a mess." Mina said. "I think a certain someone is missing a certain meatball."

The others nodded. "It was plain to see he had something for her, but it's only him that can do something about it."

"Shame." Amy whispered. "Perhaps she would have stayed if he had confessed his feelings, we all know Serena was head over meatballs for him."

"Yeah i really hate the fact that i was trying to steal him from her. I don't even think i really liked him, it was just because Serena did and i wanted to annoy her." Rei said sadly.

"To be fair i think it was the same for Darien as well. He only went on those dates with you to annoy Serena."

Rei shot the jupiter scout a look of warning.

Lita laughed. "Eh...No offence Rei."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien hadn't felt Sailor Moon's presence for a long time, months even. What did that mean? That she was leaving? Had she been hurt and he didn't know about it. Of course he would have sensed that.

It was probably a good thing Sailor Moon didn't need him anymore. He certainly wasn't going to be much good when he couldn't even think straight. Earlier today he had bandaged a woman's leg when it was her arms that was hurt. Then he had dropped blood samples and that was a nice thing to clean up at all. All because of her. He was going to drive himself crazy thinking about her all the time. It had been three months now, he had to get over it.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"My Queen."

Beryl smiled as Jadeite bowed before her.

"There has been no sign on the crystal or Sailor Moon. Something has happened and i want you to find out what."

Bowing again the General left her presence is a wisp of blackness.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"If there is one thing about the scouts they will not fight alone. To get Sailor Moon all i have to do is lure the other scouts out." Jadeite laughed as he conjured a creature from the negaverse.

"Diatas go cause some trouble."  
>"Yes master."<p>

The creature disappeared into the night. Now all he had to do was wait.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rei felt the monsters energy first. Calling the scouts on her communicator she instructed them to meet her at the park. Since Serena had left she had taken over leadership of the scouts, even though she was more in charge even with Serena here. This had been the first attack since Serena had left and she had a bad feeling about it.

How were they going to defeat the monster without Sailor Moon there to finish it off?

Reaching the park Rei stopped running to walk cautiously across the grass. The other should be here soon.

A loud scream came from her right and she turned to see a young woman fall to the hard ground. Her energy stolen by the monster.

"Well it's about time, but where is the rest of the circus act?" The monster screeched at Rei.

"They'll be here soon enough to finish you off scum." Rei shouted before calling the powers of Mars to her. "Mars fire ignite."

A blast of fire headed towards the creature. Cackling it smacked the attack back at Sailor Mars who was blasted away by her own attack.

"Mars." Sailor Jupiter called as she and the other scouts ran to their friend.

"Venus crescent beam smash." Venus attacked. Again Venus attack was thrown back at her, taking her and Jupiter out.

"Scouts!" Mercury turned to the monster. "How dare you!"

She moved in front of her friends to shield them. "Mercury ice bubbles blast!"

Dodging the bubbles the creature moved forward, to fast for Mercury to move and wrapped all the scouts in vines, their energy being drained.  
>"Enough." Jadeite appeared behind Diatas. "Sailor Moon didn't come. We need them a live if we are to pull her from her hiding place."<br>Diatas reluctantly let go of the scouts and disappeared with her master.


	7. Chapter 8

Leaving Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say a big thank you for asking me to continue this story. I have really missed writing on here. **

**I found an old memory stick the other day with loads of SM fanfiction I wrote a few years ago. I thought I had put them on here, but they aren't on my story list. So once I have a read over them I will load them on here for you all! **

**Thank you again, hope you like this chapter :D**

"The scouts weren't able to defeat her Luna." Artemis spoke over Mina's communicator to his feline friend. "In fact they almost had all their energy drained."

"This is just getting worse and worse Artemis. There haven't been any attacks against Serena. Queen Beryl must not know she's left Japan."

"What are we going to do Luna?" The worry in Artemis voice was evident.

Determinedly Luna said. "I'll think of something."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM 

"Hey Darien, what's got you so down lately?" Andrew asked as he sat a black coffee in front of Darien. His friend hadn't seemed right in a long time.

"Nothing." Darien snapped.

He was sitting in _her_ booth, where he always sat now, his face sulking like he was in morning or something.

"Well I'll be damned." Andrew smiled.  
>Darien looked up from his coffee to Andrew. "What?"<br>Andrew laughed and hit the back of Darien's head with the dish towel. "You really liked her! I mean I heard the girls talk about it, but I didn't think they were right. But seeing you now i've just realized it. You've been a grumpier sod than usual since she left, your sitting in her booth, and the other day you even ordered a chocolate milkshake, which you hate." Andrew kept laughing.

Darien growled. "I swear Andrew if you don't shut up I'm going to take that dish towel and wrap it round your neck."

The laughter died instantly and Andrew sat across from his friend in the booth. "Why don't you ask one of the girls for her address, and send her a letter or something?"

Darien shot Andrew a 'are you kidding' look.

Andrew merely shrugged.

The raven haired man sighed. "I barely even spoke to her, and when I did it was only to insult her, I can hardly send her a letter pronouncing my undying love."  
>The arcade owner stared at Darien in wonder before erupting into another laughing fit.<p>

"What?" Darien barked.

Andrew pointed at him. "You just admitted that you love Serena!"

"No I didn't!"

"_Pronouncing my undying love._" Andrew quoted.

Darien grabbed the tea towel from his hysterical friend, and Andrew made a dash for the safety of the Arcade kitchen.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM 

Serena sat holding the rose in her hand. A silent tear fell from her eyes. "Oh Darien. What I foolish dream I had." Thinking of the moment she ran to his apartment expecting a happily ever after only to receive a nightmare.

True to his words the rose had never died. Not even a petal had fallen from it. Serena began to think it was a fake again, but the amount of sneezing Luna did around it, proved it was real.

Was he thinking of her? Is that what it meant?

"Serena?" Luna jumped up onto the bed and rubbed her head against Serena's arm.

This hadn't been the first time she had caught her Princess crying over people left behind. But perhaps it would be the last.

"I miss everyone so much Luna."

Luna nodded, agreeing silently. "I have something to tell you...bad news I'm afraid."  
>Serena's head shot to the cat, worry etched across her young face. "Has something happened to the scouts."<br>Luna nodded again. "There was an attack from the negaverse, they were unable to defeat it. They were left badly bruised, but the monster managed to suck most of their energy from them."  
>Serena gasped and dropped the rose to the bed. "What are we going to do Luna? I'm here and their there, and I can't help!" Serena began to cry louder. "Their going to die and it will be all my fault!"<p>

"Now Serena calm down and listen. I have a plan and you may not like it."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSM

Lita had a sprained wrist, Mina a black eye thanks to the silly rock she hit when she fell. Amy was limping due to a hurt knee and Rei, well Rei looked like she had been in a boxing match...and lost...badly.

"That has to be the worst fight we have ever had!" Lita growled hitting her fist off the temple.

"Hey Lita be angry all you want but please don't know down my house." Rei tried to laugh, but the bruises on her face hurt to much when she did.

"You know I've never really thought about it until now." Amy began. "But it was always Serena that, in the end, defeated the monsters."

The rest of the scouts nodded.

"Yeah." Rei moaned. "Who would have thought we would need the cry baby so much."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSM

Darien had taken to walking down by the lake at night. It brought back memories of a certain date with Rei that had him running into meatball head and that brainy guy. She had insisted it wasn't a date, but the memory of her walking with another boy made anger and fear rise up within him. She was meant to be his. He had no idea how he knew this, perhaps but he was being selfish and a little controlling but there was just this feeling, that he knew, somehow they were meant to be together.

Just as he began to walk to the pier, he heard a scream. Without thought he turned and began running in the direction it came from, and then he felt it.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSM

Rei was blasted away from the other as the monster shot a vine out at her. Moving with the little energy she had left she managed to dodge it.

Mina sent her attack at the creature but once more it batted it away as if it were nothing. Amy was trying to help Lita back to her feet when a dark wave of energy shot towards them and sent them flying backwards.  
>"We have to regroup." Rei shouted to the others as she tried to pull herself to her feet.<p>

Everyone was scattered. Mina near a tree and closest to the monster. Lita laying between Rei and Amy.

"I can't get up." Amy called as she once more fell to the ground.

Jadeite appeared and Diatas turned to her master bowing. "What are you wishes."

"Since the little sailor brat refuses to help her friends, kill them. Perhaps that will gain her attention."

Diatas turned to the fallen scouts. Her fingers turning into long vines that began reaching towards the scouts.

A shrieking scream escaped Diatas as her vines fell to the grass, her hand becoming fingers again that we cut off half way down.

"How dare you think that I wouldn't come for them." Sailor Moon shouted as her tiara returned to her. Placing it back onto her forehead she took a step towards the monster. "Your energy sucking days are over you creep." She moved to stand in front of the scouts.

"Sailor Moon." Rei called happily.

"Serena hurry, use your sceptre." Luna shouted as she ran over to the other scouts. Artemis appeared from behind a bush and ran to help her.

Serena nodded and grasped her sceptre in her hand. Just as she raised the weapon to attack the monster Jadeite threw a large blast of energy straight towards her.

Serena threw her hands over her face to shield herself, preparing for the force of the dark energy.

Warmth encased her waist and she was lifted from the ground, landing on top of a nearby tree branch.

Opening her eyes she turned to find Tuxedo Mask standing next to her, one arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Now Sailor Moon." He called as he threw a red rose at Jadeite who was preparing another energy ball.

Sailor Moon nodded and once more turned with her sceptre ready. Aiming at the creature she called. "Moon sceptre, elimination!"

Diatas shrieked as she began to turn into dust.

"Next time Sailor Moon." Jadeite moaned in pain from the red rose that was embedded in his shoulder. "You will be mine." Then he disappeared. The red rose falling to the ground.

The hand on her waist tightened lightly. She turned to look up into Tuxedo's masks, masked face.

"Nice to have you back Sailor Moon." Then just like that he jumped from the tree and vanished.

Giving him no second thought she ran to her friends who were now beginning to stand up.

"Your back." Rei practically threw herself on Serena as they all de-transformed.

Serena laughed shocked. "Gee Rei, I didn't think you would be the one to miss me this much."

Rei pulled away quickly and straightened herself out. "Well... it was only because we were about to be drained to death, and you saved us. Nothing else." Rei frowned. "Besides, what too you so long?!"

Serena's mouth hung agape. "Are you being serious! I had to convince my parents to let me come back, then me and Luna had to find somewhere where the moon shone on the ground, so we could use the teleport-"

"Wow sounds like you've had a hard time, not being attacked and things."

The other stood back and watched as the two best friends went back to their old routine of shouting at one another.

After Lita and Mina had dragged her and Rei apart Serena turned to go to the Arcade with the others when something stopped her in her tracks. The others kept walking, but Amy noticed the absence of the newly returned friend.

"Serena?"

Serena stood her mouth open slightly in shock as she starred at something on the ground.

The red rose.


End file.
